la douleur d'une vie
by Eda
Summary: Sa mère vient de mourir, que vatil faire ? seul et rejeté par les autres, comment vatil vivre après que tout se soit écroulé autour de lui ? POV Gojyo.


Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura. Euh… faut dire autre chose pour les disclaimer ? si oui considérez que même si c'est pas écrit, je le pense de tout cœur…

Pas de yaoï, pas de couple. Pas humoristique du tout.

Aventure psychique du personnage. POV Gojyo. Depuis le jour ou sa mère est morte jusqu'à… ben je sais pas encore, on verra comment ça s'agence tout ça ! cette fic est une bonne occasion pour moi pour disséquer le traumatisme de mon personnage adoré.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier, il y a des extraits de chansons en italique (la version originale et la traduction en français pour les personnes qui, comme moi, font un blocage psychologique sur les langues étrangères…), toutes les paroles sont de Jonathan Davis, chanteur du groupe KoRn et sont issues de chansons tirées de l'album éponyme, donc il y a Blind, Faget et Clown (je ne suis pas l'ordre des citations). J'ai choisis ces paroles pour ce qu'elles expriment et non pour la musique (même si j'adore cet album).

Dans ce chapitre Gojyo encaisse le choc de la mort de sa mère et du départ de son frère. Il faut bien qu'il devienne quelque chose, un petit garçon de 11ans seul, comment peut-il survivre ? son traumatisme se reflète surtout par son rapport avec les autres, son comportement. Ca aurait été un peu lourd de le faire s'épancher sur sa mère tout le long de la fic. Et puis il vit ça avec la sincérité que seul un enfant peut avoir dans un telle situation, avant de devenir un adulte plus que perturbé.

**La douleur d'une vie**

Chapitre 1

Here I am different in this normal world  
Why did you tease me? Made me feel upset  
Fucking stereotypes feeding their heads  
I am ugly. Please just go away

Me voilà différent dans ce monde normal  
Pourquoi te moquais-tu de moi ? Me rendais-tu malheureux  
Putains de stéréotypes nourrissant leurs têtes  
Je suis laid. S'il te plait vas-t'en

Je gardais mes yeux fixés sur le sang au sol. Depuis combien de temps était-il partit ? je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sur, il fait complètement nuit maintenant. Ça fait des heures que je n'ai pas bougé, que je n'arrive pas à bouger. Agenouillé sur le sol, plié en deux. Mes yeux sont écarquillés, la scène y est restée gravée. Je pleure jamais mais là ça fait trop mal. Une larme se glisse hors de mes paupières, doucement, lentement, comme cette vie, ce temps qui semble s'être arrêté. Je tique d'un œil, une douleur sur ma joue gauche. J'y porte ma main, deux blessures… je n'y pensais plus, une larme vient de les atteindre mélangeant sa saveur salée à mon sang. Ça pique un peu, mais ça fait du bien. Je reporte mes yeux sur la forme allongée par terre. Mes yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité mais je ne distingue qu'une silhouette noire. Pourtant je sais très bien la réalité de cette silhouette. Maman… sa robe blanche est à présent rouge, rouge sang… son sang, de la même couleur que mes yeux et mes cheveux. Son visage… je ne vois plus ses traits mais je les sais tristes, une expression de douleur infinie. Même dans la mort elle aura gardé ce sentiment de souffrance que je lui infligeait. Jamais je n'aurais réussit à la rendre heureuse.

Pardonne-moi maman, pardonne-moi tout est de ma faute.

Je tend une main aveugle devant moi, mes doigts rencontrent ses cheveux. Ils sont imbibés de sang gluant, j'approche mon visage pour scruter le sien essayant de distinguer ses traits. Ma main coure sur son visage, sa peau douce est déjà froide. Je caresse sa joue, je sens un sillon poisseux. Ma main s'écarte, tremblante, ces larmes… toujours ces larmes sur son visage, je ne l'ai jamais connu sans, maman… je me recroqueville sur moi même, le souffle court. Je me sens tout vide, glacé de l'intérieur. Je n'ose plus m'approcher de maman, elle ne l'aurais pas voulu je le sais. Il faut que je parte mais je n'ai pas envie de la laisser seule, et puis mon corps refuse de bouger. Alors je me laisse glisser sur le sol.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit finir comme ça ? pourquoi ? je ne comprend pas. J'ai tout fais pour essayer de plaire à maman, j'ai été un bon garçon, enfin, je croyais. En fait j'ai été lâche, j'aurais dû mourir, disparaître pour que maman soit heureuse. Je ne l'ai pas fait, pardonne-moi maman, je suis si misérable… ça aurait dû être moi ce soir qui aurait dû partir, pas toi, pas avec cette expression de tristesse encore et encore. Mes yeux me font mal et une douleur stridente me transperce le crâne, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe, il fait encore nuit. J'arrive enfin à m'apaiser et à avoir les idées un peu plus claires. Je suis essoufflé et épuisé mais ça va mieux.

J'essais de bouger, je me met assis. Je voudrais éviter de regarder maman, mais c'est déjà trop tard. Je laisse mon regard glisser le long de cette vision puis le concentre sur la porte là où Jien est partit. Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé seul ? suis-je si monstrueux ? oui, je le sais bien. Mais lui ne semblais pas me voir comme ça, mon grand frère. Je suis seul… je l'ai bien mérité.

Je me relève, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de laisser maman seule, mais il faut que je quitte cette maison. Ce que je n'ai pas fais avant. Je le fais maintenant, maman, je m'en vais enfin. Je suis déjà à la porte, comment ? je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu. Un vent frais vient me fouetter le visage. Les sillons de mes pleurs sont soudain glacés. Ça me fait du bien cette fraîcheur. L'intérieur de la maison est chaud, étouffant. Comme s'il respirait encore le drame qui vient de s'y dérouler. Il faut que je parte.

Maman ne pleure plus maintenant, j'aimerais rester auprès d'elle.

Nan, c'est pas possible ! elle est morte maintenant.

Aller, à trois je dois être dehors. Un, il faut que mes pieds se décollent du sol, ah ! le pied droit consent à cet effort, pas de beaucoup mais c'est ça quand même. Deux, deux pas, aller c'est pas sorcier. Il suffit juste de franchir l'embrasure de la porte, ma main est dessus déjà. Trois, j'y suis. La porte est juste derrière moi. Finalement c'était pas si dur, c'était même facile à bien y réfléchir.

Je me retourne, maman est toujours allongée par terre. Elle ne pleurera plus jamais maintenant. Je suis partit. C'était comme ça que tout devait finir, par une brisure inévitable. Des larmes veulent franchirent mes yeux. Je les ravale. Je passe le revers de ma manche sur mon visage en reniflant. Nan, personne n'aura cette victoire sur moi, je ne leur donnerais jamais ce plaisir. C'est finit. Je tourne pour la dernière fois le dos à maman et j'avance.

Je n'ai même pas conscience de ce qui m'entoure, mes yeux sont aveugles, vous ne savez pas la chance… je reste dans l'histoire qui vient de passer, la tête et les yeux embrumés de tout ça. Mes pieds se mettent l'un devant l'autre alternativement sans que je m'en rende compte. Un ombre qui passe sans âme le long du sentier. La nuit m'accueille de ses bras frais. Une barre brûlante et douloureuse s'appuie sans ménagement sur mon front, j'ai mal à la tête. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, l'étau se resserre autour de ma tête. Je n'ai plus personne….

Des heures après je m'effondre dans un coin de rue. Vaincu par l'épuisement je sombre dans un sommeil lourd.

_Try and hit me again, if you like  
Throw your hate at me with all your might  
Hit me 'cause I'm strange, hit me_

_Essaie et frappe moi encore, si tu aimes  
Jette ta haine sur moi avec tout ton dédain  
Frappe moi parce que je suis bizarre, frappe-moi_

Je me relève en sursaut. Des enfants m'entourent. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? ah oui… cette nuit. Les enfants me regardent, ils ont peur de moi mais la méchanceté prend le pas. C'est pas grave, j'y suis habitué.

-Alors le sang mêlé tu dors dans les ordures maintenant ?

-Ça lui va bien, il a enfin retrouvé sa vraie famille !

-Oh non, donnez-moi un mouchoir, je vais chialer !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Au fait, on t'as jamais vu chialer toi le tabou !

-C'est vrai ça, dis-donc.

-Peut-être qu'on a été trop gentil avec lui.

-T'as raison, ça doit être ça… le tabou, tu vas chialer en à en pisser dans ton froc en réclamant ta môman !

Je me redresse complètement les poings serrés. Mais nan, je ne répondrais pas à cette provocation. J'ai plutôt pitié de cet imbécile, il n'est vraiment pas intelligent. Il y a de l'agitation là-bas, qu'est-ce qui se passe.

-… famille, la famille Sha ! c'est terrible… un meurtre !

Les autres ont tournés leurs regards dans la direction des cris, moi je sais ce que j'ai à faire, je ne demande pas mon reste et je file en douce. Les gens vont encore me pointer du doigt. Moi ou Jien, je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux. Peut-être moi en fin de compte, j'y suis habitué. Et puis c'est pas sa faute à Jien… peut-être aurais-je préféré mourir. Il n'aurait pas eu à commettre ce geste et maman aurait été heureuse. Mais c'est trop tard, cette vie qu'on m'offre maintenant, j'ai bien l'intention de la défendre de toute mes forces. Je suis vivant et je compte bien y rester, n'en déplaise à tous ces idiots. Et si ça les embête c'est bien fait pour eux. Merci Jien… Les gens sont tellement injustes et méchants. Je ne le supporte pas, alors je préfère les ignorer. Je me faufile dans les ruelles les plus étroites et secrètes de la ville. Il faut que je parte et vite. En cour de route je saisis quelques brides de conversation.

-Nan, tu crois ? le petit tabou ?

-Bien sur, elle n'aurait jamais du s'embêter avec, il ne lui a apporté que des soucis et des malheurs. C'est une aberration ces…

Plus loin.

-Tu aurais vu comme il l'a tué, il s'est vraiment acharné sur elle.

-C'est une véritable crevure ce gosse, j'ai toujours dis aux miens de s'en tenir éloignés.

-T'as raison, t'imagine ce qu'il aurait pu leur faire ?

Et encore plus loin.

-Avec une hache ! dire qu'on avait ça dans le village !

-J'vous l'avais dis qu'il fallait le tuer avant qu'un malheur arrive ! c'est trop tard maintenant.

-C'est vrai, il a débarrassé le plancher, pas moyen de le retrouver ! j'espère qu'il s'est tué en s'enfuyant, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

Je m'appui contre un tronc d'arbre. Oui, je vivrais, ne vous en déplaise. Le village est dorénavant derrière moi. Je regarde le sentier dans les bois qui s'étend devant moi. Je ne suis jamais sortis du village, je ne sais pas à quelle distance se trouve le prochain lieu d'habitation. Ça sera pas mieux qu'ici, mais au moins on ne m'accusera pas du meurtre de maman. Alors je me met en marche.

Deeper and deeper and deeper as I journey to  
Live a life that seems to be a lost reality  
That can never find a way to reach  
My inner selfesteem is low  
How deep can I go in the ground that I lay?  
If I don't find a way to see through the gray that clouds my mind  
This time I look to see what's between the lines

_Plus profond, plus profond au fur et à mesure que je voyage  
Vis une vie qui a l'air d'être une réalité perdue  
Qui ne pourra jamais trouver un chemin à atteindre  
Ma fierté intérieure est basse  
A quelle profondeur puis-je aller dans le sol où je m'allonge?  
Si je trouve pas un moyen de voir a travers le gris qui assombrit mon esprit  
Cette fois j'attends de voir ce qui est entre les lignes_

Après deux jours de marche je suis enfin arrivé dans une ville. Elle est assez grande, mais je n'ai aucun lieu où aller, alors je dors dans la rue. Pour boire ce n'est pas un problème, mais par contre je n'ai pas d'argent et je n'ai rien manger depuis que je suis parti de la maison. C'est pas que j'ai envie de manger, au contraire, mais je me sens de plus en plus faible. Jien, où es-tu ? j'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, j'ai besoin de toi, Jien.

J'erre dans les rues, encore une partie de la ville que je ne connais pas. Je regarde la foule qui grouille devant moi. Depuis mon arrivée je me suis déjà fais remarquer par une bande de jeunes. J'ai du me battre contre eux. Je n'aime pas ça mais je dois reconnaître que ça fait du bien. Ils étaient trop nombreux, alors ils m'ont laissé dans un coin après m'avoir passé à tabac. J'aurais ma revanche un jour. Je repère un marchand de friandises. Il y a des nikuman, des petit pains et plein d'autres choses qui me mettent l'eau à la bouche malgré moi. Je m'approche discrètement de l'étalage, peut-être pourrais-je en prendre un. C'est pas vraiment du vol après tout, il faut bien manger pour vivre. J'ai des crampes d'estomac, je porte mon bras sur mon ventre à moitié plié en deux. Le marchand est occupé par un client et il y a tellement de monde autour de nous, si je prend un petit pain, personne ne le remarquera. Je tend la main les yeux fixés sur le marchand, il ne m'a pas vu. Je referme les doigts sur un petit pain et ramène ma main vers moi. Je me détourne déjà, prêt à détaller quand un poigne de fer enserre mon poignet. Je regarde la cause et comme je m'y attendait c'était le marchand à qui ma petite manœuvre n'avait finalement pas échappé. Quand il rencontra mes yeux je vis qu'il avait comprit.

-Petit voleur, commença-t-il. Mais ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, un tabou !

Les personnes alentours se retournèrent en entendant le cri du marchand. Des chuchotements parcoururent la foule.

-Un tabou, un vrai ?

-Je ne savais pas que des personnes osaient…

-Ça m'étonne pas qu'il vole celui-là, c'est dans sa nature.

La voix du marchand couvrit toute les autres, « appelez la police ! ». Je me débattit. Peine perdu, vain réflexe de survie. Les regards qui se posèrent sur moi étaient à présent teintés d'horreur, de dégoût et de méchanceté. Je les ignore, j'y suis habitué, rien de plus que ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent . Et puis ce qu'il pensent je m'en fiche, c'était maman qui comptait, et Jien… mais Jien est partit. Je suis seul.

Ils m'emmènent au poste du quartier. Les policiers se moquent de moi. Rien à battre, je ne tique pas, je ne leur ferais jamais ce plaisir. Ils me gardent toute l'après-midi. Je les voit qui s'agitent derrière leurs bureaux. Apparemment je leur pose un gros problème, que faire de moi ? un enfant normal aurait eu droit à un réprimande et aurait restitué le petit pain, mais moi je suis un tabou. Ils ne veulent pas me laisser aller dans la rue, qui sait, et si j'attaquais des gens ? tabou, tabou… c'est la seule chose qui compte pour les autres, je ne suis que ça, un tabou. Jien, lui, voyait autre chose quand il me regardait. Pendant qu'ils se prennent la tête je reste assis sur une chaise dans un coin, loin de leur agitation.

Puis, alors que la nuit vient de tomber, un type s'approche de moi et me dit de le suivre. Soit, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Il m'explique qu'ils ne peuvent pas me laisser dans la rue, et que comme je n'ai pas de famille, ben il a bien fallut trouver un endroit où me mettre. On marche pendant un long moment dans les rue jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Un bâtiment se dresse devant nous. Vieux, délabré, grand… il y a des barreaux aux fenêtres… une prison ? pour un bout de pain ! la prison. Est-ce la punition pour être né avec les cheveux et les yeux rouges ? je lance un regard interrogateur au policier.

-Nan, c'est pas une prison, c'est un orphelinat. Viens.

Les couloirs sont éclairés par quelques néons faiblissant dont la lumière souffre à repousser le ténèbres environnantes. C'est pas plus mal, ça cache la crasse bien qu'on la respire à plein nez. On m'emmène dans un bureau, le flic tourne les talons sans cacher son contentement d'être enfin soulagé du fardeau que je constituais. Je regarde les personnes qui m'entourent, sur mes gardes. Un gros monsieur se penche vers moi, un air de dégoût non dissimulé sur le visage. Ses joues flasques et rouges s'agitent sous ses petites lunettes rondes si ridiculement minuscules pour un si gros visage alors qu'il se met à me parler.

-Bien, tu vas suive ton surveillant, il a te mener à ton dortoir. Mais avant cela tu vas me donner ton nom et me dire d'où tu viens.

Le ton est monocorde. Ça le fait chier d'avoir à traiter un dossier à cette heure ci, ça me fait plaisir de le faire chier, affreux gros bonhomme. Je ne l'aime pas… ses sourcils froncés, ses cheveux éparts, son énorme pif rouge, ses mains poisseuses, tout. Je sens bien qu'on va pas s'entendre tous les deux. D'où me viens cette impression ? j'en sais rien, il ne m'a pourtant rien fait, mais c'est comme ça. Je décide de rien dire. Le rougeaud s'énerve, c'est quoi ce gamin ? tu vas parler petit ? j'ai pas tout mon temps ! dis plutôt que tu veux pas le prendre le temps.

-Oh !

Je me reçois une grande claque dans la gueule. Je penche un peut en accusant le coup mais ne bronche pas. Je le regarde dans les yeux, muet. Je le vois qui s'étouffe avec sa propre suffisance. Ma joue me cuit mais j'ai vu pire, lui, il ne peut pas m'atteindre. Un bonhomme comme ça il peut pas me faire du mal. Je le vois qui s'excite derrière son bureau. Les deux surveillants m'ont agrippé par les bras, tu vas parler oui ? je ne quitte pas des yeux le directeur, car c'est bien ce qu'il est cet affreux rougeaud. Il s'éponge le front avec un mouchoir dont la propreté est plus que douteuse et fait un signe de la main aux deux autres qui m'entraînent dehors.

-Puisqu'il veut rien dire, ça sera le tabou.

Je l'entend jubiler dans son bureau le gros. Ça lui plait de m'appeler comme ça, moi je m'en fiche, rien ne peut m'atteindre. Je suis en vie, et cette vie je la porte haut, rien ne peut me toucher.

_I don't run around  
trying to be what's not within me  
Look into my eyes, I am free  
You're just a wanna-be_

_Je ne m'enfuis pas  
Essayant d'être ce qui est en moi  
Regarde dans mes yeux, je suis libre  
T'es juste un profiteur_

Ils m'ont emmené dans un dortoir, ou plutôt cette immense pièce qui sent mauvais et qui est si sale qu'ils osent appeler dortoir. Je me familiarise rapidement avec les lieu. On est une dizaine dans des lits minuscule qui rivalisent de saleté. Je m'en fiche, c'est pas ça qui va me tuer. Je m'assois sur celui qui m'est attribué, quelques têtes se sont levées à mon passage et maintenant de paires d'yeux curieux me dévisagent. Je ne les distingue pas dans l'obscurité mais je devine que la lueur qui luit dans leurs prunelles n'est pas bienveillante.

Je le sens, j'ai toujours sentis ces choses là. Quand on me veut du mal où quand la personne a un caractère incompatible avec le mien. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais il y a si peu de personnes qui trouvent grâce à mes yeux. Peut-être par ce que je ne rencontre que celles qui ne vont pas… ou peut-être est-ce moi qui ne vais pas. Je m'allonge sur le matelas les bras derrière la tête.

Mes pensées se tournent vers Jien et… maman. Elle est toujours présente dans mon esprit, une ombre blanche qui ne quitte pas mes yeux. Je devrais être soulagé d'être libéré de sa violence, mais je ne le suis pas. Tous ces sentiments sont trop complexes et plus je les retourne dans ma tête plus je sens un étau qui se resserre sur moi. J'étouffe. Je n'en sors pas. Je me met sur le côté. Certaines fois, le soir, Jien me racontait des histoires. Des histoire de fantômes et de magie. On rigolait bien tous les deux, je lui disais que si j'en rencontrais un de fantôme je lui donnerais un coup de poing. Ce à quoi il répondait en ébouriffant mes cheveux qu'il s'en chargerais pour moi, qu'il ne les laisserais pas me toucher. Maintenant il y a plein de fantômes autour de moi et je suis seul pour les affronter. Avant mon plus grand désir était de rendre maman heureuse à présent j'ai envie de vivre. De vivre pour moi puisqu'il ne reste personne.

Le fonctionnement de cette horreur qu'on ose appeler « orphelinat » est régit par la loi du plus fort. Je ne veux parler à personne, je n'en vois pas le besoin. Ils sont tous si bêtes. Je ne parle pas mais j'écoute. Sans qu'ils s'en doutent je ne perd pas une miette de leurs conversations. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que cet orphelinat est réputé pour gérer les cas difficiles. En fait ça ressemble plus à une maison de redressement qu'à un orphelinat. Et c'est ici qu'on m'a mit… pourtant je n'ai fais qu'avoir faim. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est le prix à payer pour être ce que je suis, maman me l'a bien fait comprendre.

J'étais mieux dehors, j'observe tout ce qui m'entour afin de repérer les éventuelles défaillances du système, ma porte de sortie pour ma liberté. Je déteste être enfermé comme ça. Dès le premier jour les autres ont tout de suite pigé qui j'étais, le tabou. Pour eux je n'existe que par ça, je ne suis rien d'autre. Ils me bousculent en riant dans les couloirs. Pour l'instant ils en restent aux messes basses entre copains plutôt que de m'insulter directement. Je suis indifférent.

Il n'y a rien à faire ici. Je repère un coin d'ombre de la cour intérieure du bâtiment et m'y assois. Je regarde les autres courir et jouer, trois d'entre eux sont près de moi, ils jouent aux billes. Une d'entre elles roule vers moi. Le garçon se précipite pour la ramasser, en se relevant il m'aperçoit. Il reste un instant interdit, les yeux agrandis sous la surprise. Je le regarde la tête baissé. Il me sourit, jète un regard à ses amis qui esquissent un hochement de tête négatif, ses yeux reviennent vers moi.

-Tu veux jouer avec nous ?

Je ne dis rien. Il a l'air gentil, mais je suis sur que je vais tout gâcher. Je suis comme ça, tout se casse à mon approche. Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est moi le problème. J'aimerais bien lui dire mais je me contente d'un hochement de tête négatif. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, la déception se lit sur son visage ! je voudrais le réconforter, mais je n'en suis pas capable.

-Tu t'appelle comment ?

Je décide de l'ignorer. Je ne veux pas risquer de me lier à quelqu'un et tout briser, ou être déçu. Ça a toujours fonctionner comme ça, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? pourquoi serait-il différent des autres ? tout le monde m'a toujours rejeté, humilié, à un moment ou un autre. Seul Jien ne m'a jamais laissé tomber, jusqu'à ce jour, à cause de moi il a du commettre ce geste. Je sens mes sourcils se froncer, je ferme les yeux un instant. Quand je les ouvre le garçon est toujours là, il semble inquiet. Ses amis se sont levés et s'impatientent. Suivant mon regard le garçon se retourne.

-Ah ? c'est rien, alors, tu veux pas venir avec nous ?

C'en est trop, je me lève et rentre à l'intérieur. Je me dirige vers ma couchette. Je m'allonge sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas de tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, mais pas ça, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille, tout viens de s'effondrer autour de moi, c'était ce qui devait arriver, inexorablement. Tout glissait jusqu'à ce dénouement. Et moi, ben je suis bien obligé de le supporter, par ce que je vis encore, par ce que mon frère m'a offert cette vie, je ne veux pas la gâcher. Alors je continuerais. Mais pour l'instant, je veux qu'on me laisse seul, seul. Je suis calme, je suis bien, je ne vis que pour moi. Personne ne viens m'embêter, je suis bien, je suis bien. Grand frère, pourrais-je te remercier un jour, te dire à quel point je suis désolé…

_Another place I find to escape the pain inside  
You don't know the chances. What if I should die?  
A place inside my brain, another kind of pain  
You don't know the chances. I'm so blind_

_Un autre lieu que je trouve pour y échapper de la douleur  
Tu ne connais pas les chances et si je mourais  
Un endroit à l'intérieur de mon esprit, un autre type de douleur  
Tu ne connais pas les chances, je suis si aveugle_

Il faut que je m'organise. Il y a des trafiques clandestins entre les pensionnaires. Il me faut des cigarettes. Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'en ai pas fumé. Cette fumée qui m'apaise tant me manque. Voilà de quoi j'ai besoin, de la nicotine. Ça fait 2 semaines que je suis dans l'orphelinat. Les autres se moquent de moi plus ouvertement maintenant. J'ai repéré les bandes qui font régner leurs lois, ce sont elles qui gèrent les trafiques, ce sont elles qui m'ont humilié les premières. Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Quelques types de l'une d'elle ont un lit dans le même dortoir que moi. Il est tard, ils sont en train de jouer aux cartes. Intéressant, je n'ai jamais appris à y jouer, mais ça a l'air pas mal… je m'approche et les regarde jouer un instant. J'aime bien la carte de l'as de trèfle, elle est belle. Et puis elle est noire, c'est pas comme le cœur ou le carreau. Un garçon se retourne vers moi, il doit avoir dans les 14ans.

-Eh mais c'est le tabou ! ben quoi tu t'intéresse aux cartes maintenant ?

Je le regarde impassible.

-Nan, je veux un paquet de cigarette.

L'expression de son visage oscilla entre la surprise total et le rire.

-Ben dis-donc, t'es pas muet ?

Quelle question ! bravo mon gars t'as gagné le gros lot. Il est plus dégourdit que je le pensais.

-Je sais que tu peux m'en avoir.

-Ah, ah, t'es bien renseigné ! oui, en effet, mais tu me donne quoi en échange ?

-J'ai pas d'argent. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Les autres ont arrêté de jouer aux cartes et me fixent tous avec des yeux de merlan frit. C'est la première fois depuis que je suis arrivé dans cet établissement que j'adresse la parole à quelqu'un, que j'ouvre la bouche pour parler. Alors bien sur, ils sont surpris. Un autre type intervient.

-Tu fume déjà ? t'as quel âge ?

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens en restant sur mes gardes. Je ne vais pas répondre à sa question, qu'est ce qu'il en a à faire d'abord ? c'est pas son problème et il n'a pas à le savoir. Le type à qui j'ai parlé en premier reprend la parole.

-On s'en fiche de ça. T'es prêt à aller jusqu'où pour les avoir tes clopes ?

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

Il réfléchit un moment. Son visage s'éclaira, qu'est-ce qu'il va encore inventer.  
-Tu sais le directeur a une réserve d'alcool dans la cave. Ça serait bien si tu allais nous en chercher deux ou trois bouteilles.

Ah, c'est donc ça… risqué mais pas trop dur. Je vais pouvoir l'avoir mon paquet de cigarettes.

-Tu les veux quand ?

Tous les yeux qui m'entourent s'agrandirent de surprise. Apparemment aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais osé s'aventurer dans les réserves personnelles du rougeaud. Comme si c'était l'antre du diable, tu parle ! vu le bonhomme il peut bien un peu partager.

-Tu… tu veux vraiment le faire ?

-Tu les veux pour quand ?

-Quand tu pourra.

-Demain ?

-… d'accord.

-Tu aura mon paquet de cigarettes ?

-Ouais bien sur le tabou !

-Au fait le tabou, te siffle pas la bouteille, tu risque d'avoir des problèmes !

-Tu parle, les mélangés sont plus résistants.

-Pas sur, et si on essayait ?

-Ah ah, dis voir le tabou ça te dirait de te prendre une cuite ?

-J'le voit déjà tituber en chantant à tue-tête, il va en réclamer sa maman !

-T'es con, s'il est ici c'est qu'il a plus de mère ! est-ce que t'en as une toi ?

-Ouais.. dis-voir le tabou, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fais tes parents, ils sont morts ? ou ils ont pris la fuite en te voyant le jour de ta naissance ?

Ils éclatent tous de rire. Moi je le regarde le visage muet, les sourcils froncés. Une expression de sauvagerie qui ne m'a pas quittée depuis que je suis ici, j'en ai bien conscience mais je m'en fou. C'est pas un problème. Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir fumer. Je serais bien resté à les regarder jouer aux cartes mais leur compagnie est vraiment insupportable, je préfère être seul. Sans un mot je retourne à mon lit. Il va falloir que je descende à la cave demain. Pff… un jeu d'enfant, la serrure est facile à crocheter, la porte n'est pas surveillée. Faut vraiment être trouillard pour y voir un réel danger. Le seul vrai risque c'est de pas pouvoir avoir mes clopes. Je me souviens quand j'ai commencé à fumer… Jien était dans la chambre avec maman et là, sur la table, un paquet de cigarette, celui de maman. Machinalement, l'esprit agité, j'en ais pris une, comme ça. Après les premières bouffées, difficiles, je ressentis l'effet apaisant du tabac, du geste, de ce cérémonial. Ce poison m'a aidé à tenir jusqu'ici. Un mal en occultant un autre… Je me met sur le côté en ramenant mes genoux près de ma poitrine. Je suis bien comme ça. J'ai hâte de partir d'ici. Mais une fois à m'extérieur, où est-ce que j'irais ? retrouver Jien ? je ne sais pas où il est partit, et s'il voudra me revoir… après tout c'est de ma faute s'il a du faire ça …

Je suis le seul à oser descendre à la cave. Pendant la journée, quand les surveillants sont occupés par les autres pensionnaires. Je leur ramène deux bouteilles, mais ces idiots ne se doutent pas que c'est le moins bon alcool qu'il y a… je m'en prend une de temps en temps, du saké et pas n'importe lequel ! mais les autres ne savent pas. Je ne peux pas y aller très souvent, toutes les deux semaines, et encore ! sinon je risquerais de me faire repérer. Je ne me plaît pas ici, il n'y a rien à faire, seulement à regarder le passé… ce que je veux c'est vivre, pas végéter comme ça. Je l'ai déjà trop vécu ce passé pour rester dedans. Maman, Jien… et moi ? je suis là, au milieu, je veux savoir qui je suis. Et c'est pas ici que je le saurais, ici tout reste figé. Il faut que je retourne dans la vraie vie, je veux devenir quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui sera plus que ce petit garçon contemplant sa mère en pleurant intérieurement. J'ai beau essayer de ne pas y penser, ça revient tout le temps. Maman qui pleure en me regardant, Maman qui me frappe. Ça fait partit de moi. Alors je ne veux pas rester dans ses souvenirs éternellement. Maman est morte, moi je vis. Je veux vivre, mais cet orphelinat m'en empêche, on ne vit pas ici, on stagne comme de l'eau croupie qui s'envenime d'année en année. Il ne peut rien en ressortir de bon.

C'est tout vide autour de moi. J'ai encore des pansements sur les genoux. Les rayons du soleil dessinent d'étranges figures sur les murs. Je regarde ces silhouettes jaunâtres courir dans l'orphelinat. Cet établissement n'est décidément pas fait pour moi.


End file.
